Vs virus
by deathsflame
Summary: A virus is beeing created by an ex oz scientist. Heero's mission is to get rid of it, but will his mission cost him his life? And could Duo really stand by and watch him die if so? Chapters 4,5, and 6 are up! horrah for work ethic!
1. A late night mission

Vs virus.  
  
By deaths flame  
  
Shadows were etched across the room as a figure typed away feverishly.   
  
" Mission command"   
  
Heero booted up his com-link. Dr. J's features covered the screen. The man was old and winkled, his mechanical arm hung idly at his side.   
  
* " Only Heero would be up at 2 in the morning to receive a mission"* he thought as a mix of pride and astonishment filled the doctor.  
  
" What do you want?" Heero snapped.  
  
" I have a mission for you..." he started  
  
" Obviously." Heero muttered.  
  
Ignoring the comment the dr. continued. " You are to find this man, dr. heighten brown."  
  
Heero printed out the picture that replaced the dr.'s face on the screen.   
  
" Then what?" he replied mono toned.  
  
" Well, since he is a retired scientist who works for..."  
  
Heero had stopped listening as he studied the man's features. Dark wavy hair, dull brown eyes, and a wrinkled complexion, probably in his mid 40's.   
  
" He is suspected to be developing and harnessing a virus to wipe out..." Heero snapped back to attention. His mind grasped the word again.  
  
" A virus!" he mused. There where two kinds of viruses. The first and more uses full was the computer virus, his specialty. The second, a plague. Whose indifferent properties would suck out the life of any thing it came in contact with. The emotional scars of the effects lasted longer than the virus it's self. Heero had seen the affect a virus on a person, a person he was very close to. Pushing the though aside Heero accepted the mission, even without knowing all the details.   
  
" And Heero, this is a covert operation. Don't use your gundam."  
  
*" Damn. I never get any fun." * He thought.   
  
Heero spent the next several hours of the night preparing for his mission. As he ran over the list of things he had planned, he heard duo snoring in the other room of the safe house.   
  
" Braided baka" he muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning hero awoke grumpily. He had only gotten 1 or 2 hours of sleep. And as usual duo was already up and eating breakfast. Duo was seated at a small table with two boxes of cereal in front of him, a plate of muffins and some jam beside a stack of toast. He hungrily shoved food in his mouth in his normal manner.   
  
" Good morning!" he exclaimed with a mouth full of food. It sounded more like " bood moiming" but Heero knew better.  
  
" hmph" was the reply.  
  
" Well...okay, HEY where are you off to?" Duo asked as Heero grabbed a bag and tried to dash out the door unnoticed." No school?"   
  
Both Duo and Heero attended the near by and inconspicuous school in the town to maintaine a normal profile.  
  
" Nope mission." He said still trying to get out the door before the conversation progressed, as he knew it would.  
  
" Hey it's been awhile since the last mission..." Duo said with a keyed up gleam in his eye.   
  
" No you can't come Duo." He said and started looking for a time to get out of the door.  
  
* " Darn! How did he know?"* Duo thought. Duo considered himself Heero's friend. After all he was the only one Heero didn't say Omae o Korusa and point a gun at his head. Loving every mission he went on with the Japanese boy, so he could loosen him up. * " Boy, he is one up tight guy!" * were duo's thoughts. While duo appeared to be thinking, a rare event, Heero slipped out the door.  
  
Duo looked up at an empty room.  
  
" How does he do that???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A start

Vs. Virus  
  
By deathsflame  
  
(A/n: Okay! The second chapter to Vs. Virus is up! All of you who like it send more reviews and maybe I'll post the 3rd chapter. ^.^! Well enjoy, and keep sending reviews! Oh and if you like this stuff and I get enough requests in my inbox then I will post up the address to my web site and my comics! Food for thought huh? Umm... yum... food....)   
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
About 10 klicks away, Herro speed down the high way in a dark forest green Jeep sport. Losing no time Herro headed straight to the first checkpoint. His first objective was to find out information.   
  
" Great, why hadn't I been listening to the doctor." He chided himself " duo must be rubbing off on me."  
  
Stopping the jeep out side of a grubby bar Herro quickly took his laptop out and started to crack into dr. Brown's files. Scanning the pages of information on his late works and files hinting to the new virus he is to create Herro could feel the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. It angered him to think that some one could enjoy creating a sickness to make people suffer. Suddenly a personal file popped up.   
  
" So ...the bastard has 2 sons and a daughter hmm??"   
  
The report also told his current and old addresses, and old occupations. Reading down some more he saw an interesting fact.   
  
" Retired OZ specialist in bio chemical warfare..."  
  
A sly smile crept up on to his face. It spread all the way to the evil glare in his eyes.   
  
* " It's like hitting two birds with one stone, I'll destroy a virus and get back at those OZ Bastards." * he thought. His anticipation to reach the Doctor now mounted high. For a second he felt as thought he might laugh with giddiness but he suppressed the urge. Turning the jeep on again he set off to find the place described in the profile to be a favorite hang out of the two sons. He mentally checked off the first checkpoint in the mission, Find information. Second was confirmation of accused suspicions.  
  
Waiting for the busiest time of the club, night, Heero sat at a car garage across the way. As the jeep pulled into a sketchy looking club Heero sighed under his breathe in disgust. He couldn't believe the sons of a highly respected and dangerous professor would hang out in such a down and dirty place.   
  
" Probably for the hookers and prostitutes. God, what scum bags." Heero decided as he walked up to the bouncer. With a stern glare from the hefty bouncer, which Heero met, he was allowed in. Inside was a rush of music and lights. The Ladies of the night danced all around grinding with random men. Seating himself at a bar stool in the corner he noticed that the dance floor was a slew of druggies and hoers. An attractive gal plopped her self down next to him and leaned over, practically into his lap. Her shirt straps started to drape down, showing more cleavage than before.   
  
" Hey, stud. How about you come and dance with me?" she said in a seductive voice. She smelled strongly of alcohol, and the dumb happy look on her face suggested more than a few glasses. Heero almost declined her offer but decided that he needed to blend in. He allowed her to pull him to the center floor and they started to dance. All the mean time he was searching for a trace of the sons of the professor. His waiting paid off when the boys ambled in with girls hanging all over them. Heero excused himself from the dance floor and sat back down at the bar. It was filled with very few people, but it didn't matter to Heero, he was more interested in the mission and the two boys who seemed to notice him.   
  
" that's them" he whispered as the boys eyed him. First instincts told him to pull out a gun, and hold it to their heads. But that approach wouldn't work right no. Not wanting to admit it but Heero knew Duo had been right when he had once told him:  
  
" Not every thing is solved your way."  
  
He also remembered punching Duo's face in for the comment.  
  
" How then?" He asked an imaginary Duo softly. Heero ordered a drink to think with. 


	3. sorry

OKAY ,OKAY!!! Sheesh! Since I'm stilllllll getting death glares from people I know and love for not putting the next chapter up, I'll have to do it.  
  
But this an apology to all those who have been waiting and waiting. I've just been busy with a new comic idea of mine, so sue me!!!  
  
And to Bunny, no I swear I won 't add all those kinky sex scenes the story originally had OKAY!!!  
  
Yeah so stay tuned and maybe I'll surprise you all.  
  
Love deathsflame 


	4. a dancing dream

(A/n: Yeah! I finally got the 3rd chapter up! For every one under the age of, ohhhhh, I don't know say 12 or 13...don't read this...! Yup this chapter has harsh language and is a little intimate.i cut out the really bad scenes so it could fit my ratings but I just couldn't cut it all out! Oh and no one has answered my challenge yet so I'm still waiting, hint hint. And to every one who has complained I have spelled Herro's name right in this one and it is spell checked. Can I help it I'm bad at typing!!!! So have fun, beware and I hope you like it! The next couple of chapters are more action based since I cut the entire kinky section out.....well tata!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Some where between 30 minutes to an hour passed and the young men who had barley noticed Heero as they entered now glared at him with steely eyes.   
  
"Damn whore." The elder of the two muttered.  
  
"Well that's why I like her bro." A younger voice piped in.  
  
"I meant the boy you shit head." The older said again whacking his brother on the back of the head.  
  
"Yeah what's that bitch doin' with my girl." The young brother growled. He cracked his knuckles and started to stride over to Heero.   
  
*******  
  
Heero had been sitting devising a way to approach these two men with out arousing suspicion when a very attractive whore came over. She in fact was the same girl from earlier. The young seductress traced his face and ran her hand over his bicep.   
  
"Hey, buddy...let's finish our meeting from earlier...my way." She said in slow slurred sentences.  
  
"Ma'm, your drunk, you don't know what your saying." Heero sighed heavily and tried to turn his back to her.   
  
"So? It just makes it all the more fun." She giggled. "My name's Trula. What's your mystery boy?"  
  
Taking a swig of his drink he stated, "I'd prefer it to stay a mystery." Then he lightly placed the cup down on the bar table. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
"What?" Trula asked.  
  
"I have some business with some one." He said briskly. The whore laughed. Her laughter was like the sound of bells.  
  
"Well if THAT'S what you want to call IT." She tittered. "So who is It?" she asked looking around the room. Heero didn't answer but the girl still continued.   
  
"Maybe that cute red head? They say reds are the horniest."   
  
Herro cut her off "Do you honestly think my job here is to go bang some slut?"  
  
"Well what the fuck other business would a guy have?" Trula asked calmly still hanging on Herro. He looked at her in disgust.  
  
"My mission leaves no time for you any longer." He replied monotoned ready to shot the bitch right there and then.  
  
Trula squirmed in his lap while cooing " ohhhh, a mission! You are a horny bastard."   
  
Herro just got up and started to walk across the room. Seeing her catch getting away the girl grabbed at his hand.  
  
"What's the matter Hun? Don't you want to dance with some one?" she wined. Moving her body in fluid movements she got his arms around her body and face close to hers.  
  
"Come on. Show me what you're made of." She whispered into his ear. The music started to blare louder in Heero's ears and his face flushed a deep red. Trula still danced with him standing there. She took his hips and swiveled them in her hands. Soon the music started to intoxicate Heero. His body moved on it's own with only the desire to stay by this woman, to keep up with her dancing. His hand ran up and down her leg and she whispered the words to the song in his ear.  
  
"Rebel, Rebel, Bitch. Bitch. Sex, Sex, Party. Party." Trula started to get heavly into the dancing and she felt the alcohol in her veins pounding. She started to sweat from the heat and the vigor of the dancing. She licked his ear and started to nibble on his neck. Herro finally realized what he was doing.  
  
Some thing about the woman's perfume and the room had enthralled him, had him caught in her spell of lust. He shook his head and stopped dancing. The whore looked at him puzzled for a minute then smiled sweetly.  
  
"Don't stop your really good, my mystery man."  
  
"..." He just stared at her, and the music and party still raved on all around them. He turned heel and made to leave once again. The two boys Herro had been "stalking" started to walk right up to him. The younger one tried to puff him self up to look bigger.  
  
The skank shrieked in joy.  
  
"Rallie!" 


	5. LAZINESS RULES ALL!

DUE To traveling and such I proclaim this fic on hiatus. But fear not! I'm SURE my laziness and such will stop in due time and I'll up date the little sucker soon!  
  
-Deathsflame 


	6. big boys

VS. VIRUS By DEATHSFLAME Disclaimer : YUP! It still doesn't belong to me! A/N: helllloooooo sunshine! Yeah I'm trying to warm up here, seeing that's it so friggin' cold!!! Well try to keep warm and here's some more of the story, geesh it's hard to up date when ya' work. Since there have been questions as to why my characters seem to act so out of character, umm...Creative license? (jk) No, it's really because I feel for my story Heero should be slightly more 'feeling' towards others and Duo, well he hasn't changed much! ! Okay ciao, and read and review! BTW Sorry for not posting for so long! But I promise to at least finish half of this story before I do the others!!! O god...there I go making promises again!

Chapter 4

The older of the two grabbed Heero's shoulders and tried to shake him. Heero's sturdy body was barley wobbled. "What's your business here?" he spat into his face. Heero smacked the man's hand away and stared at him in the eyes. "Just lookin' boys." He said evenly.  
The younger brother apparently named Rallie shouted " yeah well, don't be lookin' at my girl, bitch!" "Oh your so hunky Rallie!" The skank giggled. Rallie shot her his attempt at a sexy grin and turned back to Heero. Heero sighed grudgingly and said to the Duo in his head Fine, I'll try this your way.  
The Older of the two brothers had on a sneer and he whipped out a cigarette. "Well punk? You gonna say something?" Lighting the cigarette, he took a long drag on the end and allowed the Smoke to trickle past his lips. His eyes gleamed with bloodlust and he slammed down on hand on to the bar top. His muscle definition could clearly be seen thru the tight black top that was plastered to his body. "Cuz I don't take shit from no one, no matter how good looking they are"  
"Any one" Heero corrected in his usual monotone voice and swatted the smoke away. He cast an icy glare at the too hot to trot wiseass and then with realization, grinned. He's gay. Perfect.  
Seeing the small smile, Rallie pulled out a switchblade and made a menacing advance on the dark haired man. Trula was leaning over his shoulder massaging his muscles, thou thru the whole thing she was making eyes at Heero. Picking up the hand of the older brother Heero said in a soothing voice "Why don't you and I settle this over a drink?" With a wink at his younger brother, the senior watched him put the blade away and drag the slut off to a private room. Trula could be seen frowning at Heero and his companion as she was yanked off. Waving to the bartended the older brother turned his attention back to the handsome boy he now planned to spend the evening with. "So what's your name, mine is Richard...or Ritchie to my close personal friends." Ritchie asked as he placed a hand on Heero's broad shoulder. Heero closed his eyes in disgust and forced his mouth to say: "Why does my name matter? Will you be moaning it latter?" Opening his eyes Heero couldn't just believe he said that. As he felt Ritchie's grip on his shoulder squirm in excitement, the Japanese boy was entertaining thoughts of ripping his own tongue out, possibly drowning himself. God damn you DUO! I try to weasel things out of people your way and this is where it gets me! With a Fucking gay! Heero thought to himself darkly. The bartender walked over to the 'couple' just as Heero was going to grab a fork and tear his voice box out. It had been what? Only 4, no 5 minutes of his entirely gay and kinky conversation and he already was plotting ways to kill himself. "What'll it be you two?" the aged man asked while he wiped down a mug. Heero grimaced at the words 'you two'. Everything seemed to remind him of how homosexual he was acting. "Mike's hard lemonade, for me and my friend." Ritchie said patting Heero. Heero restrained the urge to rip his hand off and reordered, "Just get me a whiskey on the rocks." He was hoping to drown himself in the alcohol. Ritchie laughed as he patted Heero's strong back some more.  
"Strong drinker eh? I like that!" Obviously you aren't... The perfect soldier thought as the bartender placed the two drinks in front of them. He took a long swallow out of his mug and felt it burn as it went down. Emptying the mug, Heero convinced Ritchie to order another stronger drink. Then another, then another...soon he had the muscular man leaning over him drunken, all the while trying to get down his pants. Shifting uncomfortably as the large man he sat with started to move his large hands over his lean back, Heero slapped some money down on the counter top and took the drunken man's hand away from his body again and into his own. "Come on stud. Let's go find a more private location..." He whispered into Ritchie's ear, trying to not vomit as he said so. Ritchie giggled drunkenly and pointed to a door near the back of the bar. "I know where we can be alone. There's a spare room in the back, we use it for private parties...heeheehee.." He leaned up and giggled drunkenly " You can tell me your name back there." Heero cringed at the thought and hauled Ritchie over to the direction he had pointed. Ritchie wrapped one hand around his waist and felt Heero's hard ass. He gave a grunt of approval, but was brushed off by Heero as he said rather loudly "Don't get too excited, you may be disappointed."

A/N: Yes this section was rather umm... different? That is why my rating of this story has changed. But do not worry! I have cut out the parts of the story I have promised to! My apologies to any one I have offended, remember it's only a story! See you next chapter! waves to reader 


	7. bad ideas

Vs.Virus By Deathsflame

Disclaimer: Do I have to go into this again? It's depressing.  
A/N: YAHOO! I am so motivated! Lol. Okay so here is the deal-io. This is that SERIOSLY edited chapter that I had to promise to post. Let's just see how short it turns out after all the editing I do. So if this chapter royally sucks u can't blame me! It was a promise I swear! Maybe I'll post the unedited version if I ever feel evil. Hahaha! So Ya...umm..enjoy?

Chapter 5

Heero sat slumped against a wall wishing he had taken more alcohol into his system. Closing his cobalt eyes Heero listened to the sound of the music that drifted into the small room he was now in. There was a dreary light on that barely lit the room, and he could feel a draft over his exposed skin. A strong hand moved over his bare chest and pulled him upward to his feet. "What's the matter? Where is that fiery spirit you had a few minutes ago?" a slurred voice asked. "Just you wait." Heero muttered to Ritchie , and once again tried to restrain the urge to remove the man's roaming hands from his body, Entirely. Thankfully the dim light barely illuminated the form of the mostly naked man in front of him. Ritchie started to suck on Heero's neck, and the blue eyed boy shrugged him off and took a step back. Now is one of the times I wish I was not wearing spandex... Heero thought. He scanned over the room and watched as Ritchie strutted forward. He grabbed at his crotch and moaned at Heero. Trying to clear the image of the man out of his head and running one hand thru unruly hair Heero thought darkly This couldn't get any worse Suddenly Heero heard a zipper un zip and cloth hitting the floor. "Shit..."

In the bar Trula kept looking wistfully in the direction she had watched her mystery man disappear with Ritchie. " What a waste." she mumbled under her breath as she allowed Rallie to lick her exposed chest. Suddenly a loud bump was heard from the spare room in the back and then a yell. Trula's quickly looked in the direction of the room again, Rallie did like wise. He smiled and continued to work on his permanent whore saying "That'd be Ritchie playing rough again. He likes it that way. Kind of like me." Rallie's face spread into a wide grin, as he was content to 'play' with his 'doll'.

Ritchie drunkenly pushed Heero onto the small bed that was in the room and tried to crawl on top of him naked. Growling Heero kneed the man once in his exposed groin and then threw him into a wall. He had had enough of doing things Duo's way! "That's it! NO more playing! I'm sick of you trying to stroke me, play with me and fuck me!" Heero shouted as he kicked the man on the floor in the stomach. Pulling at the man's red hair Heero yanked Ritchie up off the floor and growled in his face "You will tell me every thing you know. Got it?" Ritchie's face twisted in horror as he felt cold metal pressed against his crotch. Heero cocked the gun (where the hell does he keep that thing?!?!?) and glared at the man he had in front of him. "First question: Your father, Dr. Brown , what is he making for OZ?" Ritchie visibly gulped and stuttered "H-He's making some sort of Virus"  
"What does it do?" Heero snarled in impatience. He pressed the gun against the sweating man harder. Panicked Ritchie answered best he could " it kills...like everybody.." Snarling again Heero asked, "how far along is the development?" Ritchie shook his head in fear and shrugged. Heero started to pull the trigger and Ritchie's' eyes went wide "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" Heero frowned and smacked the gun across the back big man's head. HE fell over with a thud on to the floor. Bending over Heero picked up his green tank top he spit on the naked body in disgust and then shuddered. He quickly walked out of the dark room, hoping to leave all that behind him and finish his mission. "I don't have any time to screw around..." Then Heero quickly exited the building. 


	8. Tracker

Vs.Virus By deathsflame

Disclaimer: not mine.  
A/n: at last we are back to Duo's pov. Well for a few lines any way! Last chapter wasn't so bad, but I've just realized that this story has the shortest chapters out of all my stories! Go figure. And since there seems to be a time crisis with my plot here, here's the scheme. Morning/noon/a little of early evening- Heero-leaves and gathers very little info. Finds and stakes out bar place /Duo rushes after Heero. Early evening/Night- every thing after this point. KK!

Chapter 6

Duo tightened his stiff collar and cast an eye to the ceiling thoughtfully. He wasn't going to school that day, hell no. Not if Hee-chan was on a mission with out him! Duo thought of how much he loved missions and was sure as hell not going to miss a chance to annoy, ahem I mean, help his favorite roomy. Buisily buzzing around the house Duo set about to shoving useful thing into a bag. Hee-chan gets all the fun! Duo thought with a smile. Slowing his furious pace for a few seconds, the braided man stopped to reflect on what he might be getting himself into. His attention span only lasted a few seconds.  
"I'll be sure to ask Heero when I catch up to him!" Duo said to himself dismissing the thought. "Boy it's a good thing I bugged Heero's bag awhile ago. With some luck he won't find it!" Then he rushed out of the lonely house to a day of Heero chasing!  
Unluckily for the outgoing pilot Heero did find it, hours latter. Heero had spent all day checking different things and building lay outs. He rubbed a hand over his eyes for a moment that went digging into his bag for his trusty laptop. Spying a small object about the size of a quarter Heero glowered. "What is this?! DUO! Don't you even think about following me!" He exclaimed to the open area. " you don't know what the fuck your getting into this time!" With practiced skill Heero detached the bug from the bag bottom and crushed the object.  
"Luckily for me. This last point looks like a dead end." The blue-eyed warrior said as he let the pieces fall from his hand. It was true that the place where Heero stood looked very much like an ally, But checking his information Heero was assured that it opened some where. A tanned hand expertly slid over the surface, finding every crevice and crack. Fingers gliding over the rough surface Heero studied the wall. "That's it." Heero stated as he spotted a spot that seemed to stick out irregularly. "It's a switch." With a flick of the Japanese fingers a door way was opened.  
pitiful the perfect soldier thought as he quietly entered the structure, and descended a flight of stairs. Coming to a hall way Heero stealthily slipped from shadow to shadow as he checked rooms. Creeping past what seemed to be the main rooms Heero heard the creaking of a door. From down the hall was a pair of voices. Pressing against a wall Heero almost silenced his breathing to listen to the conversation.  
"Be sure to freeze the viral particles before you leave. I don't want them left out to spread, yet"  
"Indeed. It seems the Virola has taken to the new DNA we spliced into it"  
"With any luck it will speed up the rate of infection to under 24 hours. It did look like the capsule cells had grown! Haha! I truly am a genius!" Heero let his breath out as the voices faded. His face was a deep shade of red and hair on his neck stood up in anger. How could they!?! Don't they know what Viruses do to people?! How it scars the survivors! Calming himself, Heero darted to the area he had heard the voices and noticed a faded sign on one of the doors. Glancing around Heero assessed the security device. It was a simple number lock. Allowing his fingers to fly over the pad repeatedly Heero figured out the right combination and rushed into the room.  
Bingo  
The room was stuffed full of lab equipment and smelled distinctly of cleaning agents. Setting about to the task of finding the right vile, Heero started to lift different test tubes and look at different labels oblivious to the watchful eye of the doctor.  
"Where are my worthless sons when I need them?" He asked to himself then yelled at the posted guard "Take care of the intruder"  
As the hired goon left the room Dr. Brown's petite daughter walked into the room curios. She was a young girl of about 16, hardly old enough for the good doctor to let her in on his workings. "What is the matter father? Work stressing you out again?" she asked lovingly as she kissed his cheek. Affectionately patting her head he replied, "It's nothing to worry about." She smiled and pushed back a strand of short blonde hair. "Okay then. We'll I'm going to take a shower then." She said then she cast an eye over her father's desk. "father...I'm sure you can turn the monitors off for now. No one is in the student labs at this time of night." Dr. Brown Smiled and flicked a switch. "Your quite right, my dear. The students have all gone home." As his young daughter walked out of the room the doctor sighed and left the monitor off.  
"Security can handle this. Just wait until this project is over, then I will really retire from doing OZ research..." He held his head and let out a low laugh "then again, half of the population will be dead, and then I'll really be able to rest!" 


	9. Priest? i think not

Vs.VIrus By deathsflame Disclaimer : okay okay! so i'm stil moping about my lack of onwner ship! Now stop hounding me!

A/n: My god! I lost the original manuscript i made! i had FIinally had gotten myself motivated and was going to type the story again, but now it seems i've lost the little sucker! NOw i've got to finish the story from memory. well this just means some of the little details i had in there might become lost, i'll try my best to stay accurate to what the plot line was! forgive me? Again, I cut out the worst spots, can't delete it all. Dear lord, I'm thinking I'm going to have to post the unedited chapters after all-  
Chapter 7

Looking up to the establishment he now stood infront of Duo grinned "A bar! why can't i ever get missions at bars!" Running a light hand thru his hair, the braided man walked into the place, emiting sex appeal. Seating himself at one of the tables, Duo ordered a drink " No use passing up the chance for a drink!" The American pilot thought gleefully. With an odd look from the bartender Duo recieved his drink. The Layout of the place was the basic bar scene, and it played relatively up to date music. Chugging half of the beer he had ordered Duo noticed a young woman staring at him.  
damn I'm sexy! Duo thought and winked at her. The Lady, who was obviously a prostitute, leaned over slightly and then got up, gliding over to Duo. "hey there good looking." Duo cooed and struck a sexy pose. The whore crossed her legs and played with the edge of the bar.  
"Well I must say, we don't get your type in here much. You here to convert me?" she said in hot tone, her long lashed eyes looking him up and down, tracing over his outfit. Duo grinned sexily (or what he thought was sexily.  
"Is that what you call it here? WEll sure. i'll take you to the back room and convert you when ever you want babe! What's your name any how"  
"Trula" The scantily clad girl replied "You sure that's not against your religion buddy?" Duo puffed out his chest and turned red " What? You think I'm a unic or something! Damn Trula, I'll screw your fucking brains out" The hot blooded American practically yelled out as he grabbed Trula's arm lustily. A Voice rang thru the establishment " YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HOE?" Duo let out an aggravated growl as he whirled around and saw a thin man with flaming red hair march up to him. Before he could get another word out Duo punched him in the jaw, the impact making a sensational crack. "RALLIE!" Trula squeaked, she barely had time to look down at her favorite customer before Duo grabbed her hand again and asked, " Ready now?" With an affirmative nod Trula pointed to a back room and was dragged off by Duo who continued to mutter something about protecting his manhood. Minutes latter in the dark and musty back room Duo was being straddled by Trula, her cherry lips sucking on his collarbone and leaving lipstick smudges on his neck. After Duo explained that he was not a priest (though every one thought he looked like one) the dirty blonde woman was enthusiastic about getting down and dirty with him. " Even I have my standards. " she had whispered taking his midnight shirt off with electric red nails. Duo found the concept laughable but instead moaned as she ran a hand over his body, his own hands working on getting her dress off.  
LATTER  
" So have you seen him?" Duo asked talking a deep breath and sitting up. " Dark wild hair, monotoned voice, never smiles." Busily dusting off his pants Duo slipped the dark fabric back on. Trula rolled over in the dingy bed and pouted her lips.  
" If I tell you will you stay? That was just a quickie." With a smirk Duo tossed back his chestnut bangs and wiped his brow. " Told you I was good baby" Trula stood from the bed and draped her arms over his shoulders feeling his still exposed chest. Her hands felt like silk over his hot skin, Duo could feel her whispering into his ear from behind him.  
" My mystery man, that's what I called him. He is a sensational dancer, but left with Ritchie before I could get to him. Such a waste if you ask me"  
Duo stiffened HEERO"S GAY! Damn.. Relena's not gonna like this... Pushing Trula off of him Duo rushed to pull on his shirt shouting " He left WITH A MAN! No way! First people think I'm a priest and now hee-chan's a froot loop"  
Dashing out the door Duo disappeared leaving Trula to stare after him confused.  
" Hee-chan? Relena? ...I'd better go see if Rallie's up for another round..." 


	10. dirty deeds done cheap

Vs. Virus Chp 8

By deaths flame

CHP 8

Disclaimer: still there A/n: Why is it when u lose scripts that u can't remember what the hell u were going to in the story? I mean come on! I wrote the thing! All I can remember is the beginning and the end! Any way another splitter chap, Duo then Heero POV.

At the time he had set out Duo had though following Heero had been a good idea; hell he'd even got laid cuz of it. But now Duo wasn't so sure. Looking glumly at the tracker he held the Shinigami made sure the coordinates where right. " This can't be right...the signal is locked on here...DAMN IT!" Throwing the device aside Duo sat down on the curb tying to figure out his next move. The tracker had been destroyed at this spot, but he had no way of telling if Hero was still nearby. Once again the quick Japanese boy had tricked him. " Now how will I Find him" He complained then pulled his jacket collar tighter as a few drops of rain fell from the cold sky. Climbing into his warm car Duo sighed. " It's no use staying here, I'd better get back to the safe house before Heero returns"  
HEERO  
A thick black Liquid filled the vial Heero lifted. The sudden 'click' he faintly heard cause the perfect soldier to place it down and slowly turn. Just as his face turned a bullet zipped past his head, colliding with glass. Instantly Heero whipped out his gun from it's hiding spot.  
" Damn security" He whispered as he shot. The thin Guard nimbly dodged and headed straight for Heero. But before he could land a punch Heero's fist met his face. Taken back the guard tried a new approach. Tubes, vials, and beakers were thrown at the intruder. Glass shattered and liquid spilled, while the heavy smell of chemicals filled the room. After receiving a blow to the face from a study beaker, Heero clutched his eye. Cuts were dripping all over his body which was no surprise seeming how half of the room's instruments had been chucked at pilot 01. A particularly painful slash just above his eye dripped blood down on to his protective hand. In a desperate assault Heero lunged at the Guard who had been dancing out of his reach, not daring to fire his weapon for fear of starting a fire. Glass went flying liquid was spilled, savage punches and kicks were exchanged. Covered in cuts and different chemicals soaking his clothes, Heero staggered up, Quivering with rage. His cobalt eyes flashed and seemed to obtain a sudden burst of energy. In Pure Fear for the force that was in font of him the simple security Guard ripped out at the nearest thing, the gas gauge. The clear gas slowly hissed out of the broken tubes.  
" The virus has to be destroyed!" this was the only thing on Heero's mind " HEAT! That'll destroy it"  
With that bust of thought Heero Pulled his shaking arm forward and shot at the area the clear gas was seeping out from. At first it seemed like time had stopped. Then a spark lit and the room erupted into flames, followed by searing heat. Thrown back by the force of the explosion Heero gripped at a now burning wall and tried to peek thru the thickening smoke and the blistering flames. The security guard was nowhere in sight, probably blown away by the explosion. Thanking his luck Heero kicked aside the lab table that had shielded him from the brunt of the blast and wadded thru the burning debris, Escaping thru the hole in the wall that had replaced the door way. Figuring that his mission was now complete Heero ran down the hall only vaguely noticing the shrieking of smoke detectors going off. It was if all hell had broken loose, Security was running in from all directions to see what was the problem, all except for the unlucky ones who met Heero in his mad dash to get out with out being discovered. " PUT THAT FIRE OUT! NOW"  
A loud speaker blared out over the air mixing with the noise of the detectors and the ringing Heero had in his ears. Quickly retracing his step Heero arrived at the door he had entered from and pushed on the panel beside it that would allow his exit. Quickly slipping outside, the cool air of dusk was welcome. " Mission complete" 


	11. the strain

Vs. Virus Chp 9

By deathsflame

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother! You already know! If I owned It do You think I'd be writing a fan fiction?  
A/n: HORRAH for motivation and vacations. Spring break is upon us so I've got some time to write. I REALY REALLY want to get back to Look twice, but I'm determined to finish this first, o! And to put up the 2nd chap of Most of a Ghost. Any way. Read and review! I love getting comments! Otherwise I think I'd scrap all of this and give up! Adios for now!

Heero tiredly staggered out of his Jeep and pushed open the door to the safe house. The heated atmosphere of the safe house's walls replaced the cool night air. Taking his boots off Heero walked into the main room, a sickening smell filling his senses.  
Oh damn, Duo must be cooking again To tired and dirty to yell at the braided baka he headed toward the bathroom and the inviting shower. The American Pilot was shouting something from outside the door. " Hey! How'd it go"  
Heero paused stripping off his clothing and stepped into the shower stall.  
" Fine" As tanned hands worked shampoo into a lather thru dark brown hair, Duo's voice was still piercing the air. " HMM.. Well next mission I'm coming, RIGHT?" Heero ignored pilot 02 and tossed his head back swallowing some off the warm water that fell into his mouth, the liquid soothing his throat that was burning for some reason. " Can't get sick, better take some meds before I turn in" He mumbled rubbing soap over his dirty body trying to eradicate the foul smell that was still in his nose. As he looked up wards at the shower spout Heero found it hard to focus his eyes. The chrome steel of the spout shone brightly then blinked out as it swayed thru his vision. Blinking twice Heero pushed back his wet hair from his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Vision stopping it's movement for a little bit Heero shut the shower off and pulled a towel around his waist. Stepping across the cool linoleum floor of the plain bathroom Pilot 01 leaned his hot forehead against the cold glass of the mirror. Pulling back and taking out a box, Heero popped two pills into his mouth hoping that would rid him of his symptoms. Pulling out a spare set of clothes the Japanese boy quickly dressed. His head was spinning as he opened the door to leave the steamy bathroom. " Boy I must really be tired" He thought groggily. Walking lightly back into the main room Heero looked around for his companion, Duo, who seemed to have run off somewhere. Rather clumsily Heero sat himself down on the couch to collect himself. A wave of Nausea swept over him. Panic suddenly course thru him as Heero weakly grasped on the edged of a nearby table trying to raise himself to stand. " NO, no, no no...I was careless, no...it can't be..." Managing to pull his now heavy feeling body up Heero gasped out his realization " They had said, it needed to be frozen...that Idiot was throwing around chemicals, the virus particles were free from their containment devices." Eyes straining to focus on something, any thing Heero let his grasp on the supporting table slip and muttered in a hoarse voice " Duo..." 


	12. Thank god for hacking

Vs. Virus By deaths flame

CHP 10- Disclaimer: Still holding!

Duo snickered as he stepped back into the house he and Hee-chan occupied. In his arms was a small stack of candy bars, Duo planned on hiding them as soon as he entered the house. After all it was a well guarded secret that The perfect soldier was very fond of chocolate.

" I've got some thing that will make you regret not taking me along HEE-HEE!"

There was a pause as Duo waited for the usual threat to ring through the air. Nothing. Duo scowled.

" Where are you Heero"  
The braided pilot moved through the house like a cat, slinking along walls and walking with silent steps through each room, arms still bulging with sweets.  
He heard something in the living room, what sounded like a weight being dropped on carpeting.

" Heero?"

Hearing his name Heero lifted his head from the arched position he had placed it as he vomited on the flooring. His mouth was filed with the coppery taste of blood and the foul sting of bile. He choked once more and threw his head down again, trying to swallow back the next wave of nausea. His skin was an unhealthy pallor and the whites of his eyes where quickly turning yellow.  
Duo dropped what was occupying his arms and knelt at his companions' side; face looking bewildered and scared. He'd never seen Heero like this before. In fact Duo had his doubts about Heero ever being sick a day in his life.

"Are you okay? Holy shit…What's this!"

The American grabbed a cloth napkin from the coffee table and pressed it to the sick boy's lips. Heero gagged again and Duo felt the warm weight of vomit soaking through the rag. Heero pulled back from the napkin, unable to take the smell of his own excretes.

" Duo… Get away. You'll get sick."

He didn't know exactly how this virus would spread but Heero had no doubt it was created to be highly contagious. He threw his entire body over again and clutched at the cloth in Duo's hands to stifle his retching.

"We need to get you to a doctor… Uh.. Sally Po! She'll know what to do! Or Trowa! He'll rush over If I call him on the transmitter…." Heero's grip on his wrist and on the rag became harder as his shoulders shuddered and continued to vomit. Duo began to get up from his knees, Pulling Heero with him. The Japanese man could have slapped Duo across the face right then. Didn't he understand what he was saying? Couldn't he get that this wasn't a normal illness? He pushed away at the man's solid body and swayed as he tried to support himself. Cobalt eyes focused on the thickening vomit that covered his hand. It was a ruddy hue, with dark purplish-blue splotches that he was sure were blood cells.

" N-no…You idiot… Its going to spread…You.. infec-" Again his speech was cut off by the copper taste of blood rising and forcing its self out with his vomit. He began sweating and the inside of his throat tightened, shaking hands gripping at his face to subdue the urge to heave again. Duo pulled Heero back to his body and restrained him, forcing him to the couch to lie down.

"It's like the colony all over again…"

He whispered as his brain slowly began to fill in gaps, Visions coming back of his childhood and the disease that had killed so many of his fellow orphans. HE wracked his brain to find an explanation, for any reasoning this could have happened now and the only thing he could thing of was the mission.

" Heero! Tell me! Where did you go? The MISSION, What was it!" Duo had to stop himself from shaking his companion back and forth to wake him. His fellow pilot didn't answer and Duo began searching around the house for Heero's lap top. " Please don't be deleted.. please." Duo begged as he began to hack into files on the data base. There it was! A full information pull up on someone name Doctor Brown. Duo's violet eyes narrowed as he read about the specified field the 'good doctor' specialized in.

" You son of a bitch... this is all your fault isn't it?" he growled at the screen and printed out the information. He stormed out into the living room again and checked on Heero. His breathing had become labored and his skin glistened with sweat. Picking up his cell phone Duo quickly dialed a number and held it to his ear. It rang over and over again but there was no answer.

" shit" he cursed silently. " She isn't there… Looks like your coming with me buddy." He Tucked the sheets of paper into a pocket and as gently as he could, moved Heero onto his shoulders.

" We're going to pay the doctor a little visit." 


End file.
